


Es Solo Un Juego.

by Miriam_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriam_Stark/pseuds/Miriam_Stark
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando juntas a un PlayBoy con un hormonal joven?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Es Solo Un Juego.

Peter.

Era de noche, el día había pasado con lentitud a pesar de lo ajetreado que fue, ya saben, ser el amistoso vecino hombre araña no era tan fácil como parece, ayudar a viejitas en la calle, hacer maromas para mis fans y evitar un secuestro, si agotaba pero tenia la obligación de hacerlo. Como todas las noches; me encontraba dándome un relajante baño, por el hecho de que tenía tierra en lugares recónditos de mi cuerpo, limpié de mí con aquella lentitud que me era normal, mientras imaginaba como sería el señor Stark sin ropa... perdón, imaginaba como era ser el mejor y más amado superhéroe de Nueva York. 

Bien, supongo que me eché de cabeza sólo.  
Desde que conocí al señor Stark ha sido como mi crush inalcanzable y en las noches tenía sueños muy –muy– mojados con él, ¿es muy cliché? Si que lo es.  
Pero no es mi culpa, ¡es culpa del destino! ¿Quién pone a un millonario extremadamente guapo junto a un joven, hormonal y muy gay?  
Exacto, solo el destino, pero no estoy del todo insatisfecho. Es cómo: gracias pero te odio destino.

Salí del baño y me dispuse a cambiarme mientras imaginaba como sería pelear contra malos verdaderos... lo cual no estaba muy lejos, al fin había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y ahora ya podría ir a misiones más importantes.   
En fin, este tiempo viviendo con los vengadores... porque soy un vengador muy respetado y admirado por cierto, ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, pues desde que vivo con los demás héroes del planeta –eso sonó genial– he logrado ver algo que eso ha causado un completo desorden tanto mental cómo hormonal.   
Todo el mundo sabe que Tony Stark no es alguien que cuente con mucha discreción, quizá sea descuido o algún tipo de coqueteo –creo que mayormente seria descuido– pero muchas veces he visto más de lo que alguna vez esperé ver. Y no no me refiero a ver más allá –cochinas–, solamente era un poco más libre, a diferencia de los demás, es decir es su casa básicamente así que no está mal, supongo... además a mi no me molesta para nada. 

Una noche, tenía un insomnio y un aburrimiento increíble, de esos que piensas hasta porqué tuvo que picarte una estúpida araña radioactiva, es decir, no me molesta pero eso no hacía que los pensamientos sobre como seria mi vida sin los poderes se apoderan de mi, así que tratando de olvidar el tema por enésima vez, pensé en una idea como todo "chico normal", bajar por un poco de agua no era mala idea, o yo era alguien que había visto muchas películas, daba igual, sin más bajé a por un vaso de agua a la cocina, pero lo que me encontré fue aterradoramente hermoso: un señor Stark con una sola prenda en su jodido sensual cuerpo.   
Estoy seguro de que fueron dos semanas en las cuales recibí muchas bromas por esa noche, pero vamos, aunque traté demasiado de no ver, lo hice de reojo y él lo notó. 

—¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camisa? —me preguntó él con su singular sonrisa pícara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Por qué tenía tan grandes los brazos?

No era nada para ilusionarme ni nada, el señor Stark era alguien que coqueteaba tanto con Natasha, como con el musculoso y estúpidamente sensual Dios del trueno.  
No puedo negar que me daba una gran molestia verlo coquetear con otros, pero no podía decir o hacer algo, con el tiempo empecé a tolerar su comportamiento de Playboy que empleaba.

—Si, solo, no esperé verlo aquí —dije pasando a su lado, "por accidente" rocé mi brazo con su hombro desnudo y mi corazón se desembocó en latidos precipitados.  
Con normalidad muy actuada alcancé la leche que había en el refrigerador.  
Esperen, ¿qué no iba por agua?

Serví el contenido en un vaso, y cuando le di un sorbo al vaso levante mi vista por naturaleza y me los encuentro ahí.  
Con su ardiente sensualidad, y con el torso desnudo, por suerte tenía un pantalón pijamesco sino apuesto que mi vista se hubiese perdido en... otras partes, pero de igual forma, soy humano, muy humano, y desenfocar mi vista de sus brazos y abdomen medio marcado era un castigo, castigo del cual no me creía merecedor, como un lindo amanecer lo contemplé hasta que me di cuenta de la situación... lo estaba observando como un jodido puberto caliente –es decir si soy caliente... pero no por ser puberton, ya tengo dieciocho– él sabía lo que pasaba por eso hacia ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Es que acaso tengo algo en el cuerpo? —preguntó él con su risueña cara y una ceja alzada, ¡Por Dios, ¿por que es tan sensual cuando sonríe?  
Como dije soy humano, un humano que reacciona a tales situaciones, y una parte remota de mi cuerpo estaba teniendo cierta incomodidad, sentía valiente pero en realidad estaba avergonzado, me había visto mientras yo tenía ideas vagas de su escultural cuerpo.

Me lo imagino ideando su plan.  
"Sí, ahora saldré así semidesnudo a la cocina y cómo sé que soy un puto casanova hermoso de seguro voy a hacer que alguien me admire, porque en serio soy alguien de admirar."  
¡Estúpido y sensual Tony Stark!

—No —me limité a decir y él sonrió.

Tomé el resto del líquido rápidamente y evite verlo, pero podía ver su sombra en la penumbra, ahí estaba en la entrada de la cocina; recostado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, tiene que estar jodiendo.  
Sabia que me estaba mirando, pero no podía verlo, el contacto visual me atemorizada, no tengo idea de porqué pero lo hacía.   
Una vez acabé con el líquido del vaso lo dejé en el lavavajillas y me disponía a salir de ahí de inmediato.   
Entonces él estaba ahí, en mi camino.

—Eh, primero los hombres arañas —dijo haciendo un ademán acorde su palabras, señalando que pasara primero. ¡Pero que caballeroso! 

—¿Está ebrio? —dicen que también tengo un buen sentido del humor, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. 

—No...—hizo una pausa— tanto —respondió sonriente, pasé primero y sentía que caminaba detrás mío.

Si soy sincero jamás pensé andar ahí, en pijamas, descalzo, caminando por los pasillos del complejo con un sensual señor Stark semidesnudo siguiendo mi paso, pero vaya que la vida te sorprende.

Entonces era el momento de separarnos, el señor Stark tenía la mala costumbre de trabajar a altas horas de la noche entonces, mientras él bajaba a su taller yo subía a mi habitación. 

—Descansa Peter —dijo Tony mientras bajaba las escaleras, entonces se detuvo—. ¡Ah!, y si se acaba la leche, solo avísame, tengo mucha más —respondió de manera graciosa, obviamente en doble sentido.

Le hice cara de fastidiado tratando de disimular lo vergonzoso que fue.

—¡Si, como no! —dijo en un tono más qué sarcástico.   
Es decir obviamente sí quería pero, eso no pasaba en la vida real, ¿mi vida es real?...

Bien, como dije hubieron bromas de "leche" de sobra, y en cada broma lo único que quería decir era: "Callese y deme mi jodida leche" peroo, no quería parecer una perra enfrente de todos, quizá por el señor Stark lo sería, pero no quería parecerlo, al menos no con los demás vengadores presentes.

Los días pasaron y cada vez olvidaba más aquel incidente, si habían más coqueteos de parte del millonario pero ya no me hacía ilusión, o era lo que trataba de hacerme creer, ¡demonios, ni yo puedo engañarme!

Era de noche, hubo un atraco en el banco a siete manzanas del parque, mientras yo me columpiaba por el lugar. Mi sentido arácnido se hizo presente y sin dudar me lancé al lugar a toda velocidad.

—Hola, chicos malos —saludé—, me presento soy Spiderman o Spidey aunque ustedes pueden decirme... su peor pesadilla —dije con mi singular humor.   
Dicen que debes divertirte mientras trabajas, y yo lo tenía muy en claro.

—¿Quien es este payaso? —preguntó uno de los malos que tenía una escopeta en mano, se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras y en sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué nadie escuchó lo que dije? —dije molesto, ningún malo me pone atención—, bien, supongo que nos adelantamos a la pelea épica.

Lancé dos telarañas para desarmar a los dos tipos que tenían un arma, mientras los otros dos tenían bolsas solamente y observaban algo temerosos.

—Ahora si, ¿pueden hablar como ladrones civilizados? —pregunté, tenia todo controlado obviamente.

—¡Bájate de ahí y pon las manos en alto! —ordenó uno de los malos llevando consigo una rehén, que por su uniforme noté que era una trabajadora del lugar. Oops. 

—Cálmate, no quieres hacer eso, déjala y nos enfrentamos nosotros en un mano a mano, ¿qué dices? Suena justo —-no podía dejar que la inocente chica muriera, pero sin duda me había confiado, los otros aprovecharon para levantar sus escopetas y demás armas, ¡demonios!

—Déjate de estupideces, payaso... —hablaba el tipo de máscara más desgastada cuando escuché un sonido familiar seguido de un quejido fuerte.

¡Dios!, era él, el jodido Iron Man, atacando a los malhechores desde atrás. Quise ayudar, pero vi como se movía, como lanzaba a los hombres muy lejos de él y como volaba y sentí maripositas en mi estomaguito, ¿había música de fondo? ¿Por qué estaba escuchando Pink Floyd? Me quedé así, como tonto admirandolo hasta que acabó la pelea dejando a los tipos inconscientes.  
Cuando regresé a mi yo racional, noté que me había quedado diez minutos viendo cómo estúpido como trataban de matarlo, por suerte no fue así.

—¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un restaurante de Shawarma cerca de aquí —preguntó el señor Stark mientras su casco se escondía en su traje y su sudado rostro me miraba.   
Otra vez yo, admirando su belleza mientras a mi alrededor miraba Iron Man's con corazoncitos... ¡ya Peter!

Comimos en lo alto de un edificio mientras charlamos por un rato, luego él se fue al complejo y yo seguí con mi rutina de patrullar la ciudad mientras me desplazaba de un edificio a otro.

No sucedió nada relevante en ese período de tiempo, ayudé a encontrar a un perro llamado Sam muy peludo y juguetón, ayudé a una señora muy amable a cruzar la calle y amablemente me compró un churro, ya saben lo normal.

De camino al complejo noté que mis telarañas estaban acabandose, entonces necesitaba más, por suerte tenía más en el laboratorio del señor Stark, él siempre me ayuda a hacerlo así qué no le molestaría ayudarme a hacer más después.

Tomé un baño y bajé a cenar, se imaginan una cena con los vengadores, pues así como imaginaban no era, muchos comían en sus habitaciones y si habían charlas solo era entre ellos mismo, como Clint y Natasha, Wanda y visión y asi. Cené rápidamente y me dirigí al laboratorio.  
Entré –obviamente yo sabia el código de acceso y me sentía muy bien por ello, no todos lo sabían– y miré que el señor Stark estaba con ropa elegante, pero según el aspecto de su corbata podía apostar que venía de alguna junta o de alguna fiesta importante.   
¡Demonios!, Quería encontrarlo desnudo si era posible. 

—Eh, hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo está? Solo pasaba por acá porque mi traje se está quedando sin telaraña y venía a traer la que tengo guardada aquí —dije excusando rápidamente mi visita al lugar más prohibido del complejo. 

—Bien, están donde las dejaste —dijo Tony mientras escribía o trabajaba en algo en su gran computadora—. Por cierto, ¿sabes jugar ajedrez?

Guardé el pequeño contenedor en mi bolsillo mientras miraba al señor Stark confundido, ¿por qué preguntaba eso?

—¿Si, por qué? —cuestioné, ¿acaso quería jugar? 

Él se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la mesa que tenía en el fondo, colocó dos sillas y el tablero encima.

—Siéntate vamos a jugar —me ordenó.

No puedo negar que me atemoricé pero por una extraña razón me excitó. Estupido y hormonal Peter

—Si, señor —joder, eso sonó muy sexual.

Me senté frente a él y lo miré, tenía algo en su rostro una sonrisa que ocultaba algo, mi sentido arácnido me advirtió que tenía algo más en mente, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a gustarme. 

—Hagamos esto más interesante, por cada pieza que pierdas, perderás también una prenda de ropa —quedé mudo, ¿qué demonios? Tenía que ser una broma. Ojalá no lo sea.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté, dudando de la veracidad de lo dicho.

Él me miró serio: —Vamos, es sólo un juego.

—Bien —respondí, trataba de calmar mi entusiasmo y parecer neutro, como sino quisiera ver como se desnudaba el señor Stark frente a mí. 

Estaba nervioso debía sacar mi lado más inteligente para ganarle y ya saben ver lo que siempre había querido, habían dieciséis piezas y no calculé que tuviese menos de esas prendas en su cuerpo.  
Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que mi corazón empezaba a reflejarlo.

—Bien, mueve primero —dijo él dándome el honor de iniciar.  
No era el mejor en el juego pero tampoco el peor, además estaba jugando contra un jodido –hermoso– genio.

El juego avanzó y tuve la primer oportunidad de ganar la primera pieza.

—Todo lo que tenga en el cuerpo cuenta —explicó el señor Stark deshaciéndose de su corbata negra muy sonriente, oh, esa noche de quitaria más que esa simple corbata. 

Estaba concentrándome al cien por ciento en el juego y en hacer que se quitara la última prenda de su cuerpo para ver si su fama de Playboy era por algo bueno...

Nuevamente una pieza suya cayó, mientras ambos nos mirábamos divertidos y muy en el fondo estaba excitado.   
Está vez lo que cayó al suelo fue aquel chaleco gris que tenía en el cuerpo, quizá solo por eso no se lo quitó antes, ahora solamente tenía aquella camisa blanca.

No habían palabras solo risas y miradas que decían más que cualquier otra cosa.  
Obviamente era un juego del cual no me iba a ir intacto. Eliminó un peón de mi propiedad de manera facil.  
Entonces tenía que deshacerme de algo en mi cuerpo... mi chaqueta fue la que cayó al suelo.

—¿Que tal tu día? —preguntó él, mostrándose concentrado y tratando de no parecer dos locos sin comunicación.

—Nada mal, ayude a encontrar a un perro y ayudé a una señora a cruzar la calle, y me compró un churro —luego de decirlo supe que no debí hacerlo, otro tema por el cual iba a reírse de mi.

—Bien hecho —dijo el con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ya se estaba burlando.  
Pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció cuando le eliminé otra de sus piezas débiles.   
Otra prenda menos... camisa lárgate de aquí.

Entonces subió su pie a se quitó un zapato, dejando al descubierto su calcetín negro.  
¿Es una broma? Lo miré incrédulo.

—¿Qué? Es una prenda ¿no? —dijo sonriendo, ¿por qué me excita que sea tramposo?

—Si, lo es —dije divertido, como me agradaba ese sensual hombre.

Seguimos con el silencioso y pensativo juego, no podía desconcentrarme o podría perder una pieza vital, él es un genio y podría hacerme una jugada inesperada, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo con su ropa puesta.

—Pensé que estaría cenando arriba con todos —dije mientras movía una pieza para tratar de hacer un estrategia y tratando de desorientarlo entre pláticas innecesarias.

—Con todos esos aburridos, no gracias, prefiero comer pizza aqui mientras trabajo, o mientras desnudo a un chico indefenso —dijo mirándome a los ojos y si su intención era avergonzarme lo logró el muy... biennacido. 

Entonces una pieza mi cayó, y tuve la oportunidad de derrumbar también yo una.  
Él sonrio y ladeó la cabeza divertido, y se agachó nuevamente para eliminar el otro zapato de su pie, pero en ese momento me pareció lógico, así que yo también eliminé un zapato de mi pie.

—Pensé que traias los calcetines de Iron Man, creí que eran tus favoritos —lo miré entre sonrisas ¿es que acaso no olvidaba nada sobre mi? El incidente de la lavadora fue motivo de chiste ahora, por alguna extraña razón, me gustaba que él me molestara.

—Prefiero los del capitán américa —dije, me gustaba bromear con él, amaba su cara sería y la conseguí.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso? —dijo serio, y por lo que pude notar tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

—Tengo la intuición de que eso ya lo había escuchado antes, que extraño —dije, porque era cierto, era un frase emblemática pero no sabía de donde.

—Calla y concentrate, no, ¿sabes qué? no te concentres —dijo moviendo otra pieza.

Otra pieza menos para el señor Stark, todo mi genio interno estaba saliendo solo para ver aquel hombre en total desnudez... tranquilo Peter, piensa en la Biblia.

—Espero no haberme condenado a una inminente vergüenza —dijo quitándose un calcetín negro de su pie izquierdo. 

Lo tomó y me lo lanzó en la cara sonriente. 

—Toma tu prenda —dijo.

La tomé y se lo lancé de nuevo, aunque en realidad quise guardarlo en mi bolsillo...

—Ya Peter, ponte serio y deja de hacer trampa —dijo él sonriendo.

—Trampa hace usted, eso no cuenta —reproché del mismo modo gracioso.

—Fui específico con las reglas, así que cierra el pico y mueve —dijo poniendo su mentón en su puño.

Trataba seriamente de no perderme en su mirada y en su espectacular cabello castaño.

Una vez más cayó otro peón que era de mi propiedad, haciendo así que me quitase el otro zapato.   
Y así estuvo hasta que ambos estábamos con los pies descalzos debajo de la mesa, empezaba a quedar menos piezas para poder ver aquella escultura que tenía por cuerpo. 

—Bien, ¿listo para desnudarte frente a mi? —preguntó él con su superioridad y egocentrismo natural.

—Si, lo estoy —en realidad no lo estaba.

Entonces una pieza mía cayó nuevamente, esto estaba muy reñido, probablemente si me ganaría, y estaba muy nervioso seis piezas habían caído para los dos, tenía un éxtasis de adrenalina muy grande.

—Me parece una total injusticia que yo tenga que despojarme de mi camisa antes que usted.

Quedé aturdido por el jodido y hermoso gesto que realizó, no tenía más remedio. Y sin más que decir tomé el borde de mi camiseta y la quité de mi cuerpo. Sentí una oleada de aire frío recorriendo mi desnudo torso y sabía que habia sido solamente mi imaginación ya que en el lugar era imposible que hubiese un solo viento que no fuesen del calefactor el cual no estaba en función.  
Me sentí nervioso y desprotegido, y al dirigir mi vista al hombre que tenía en frente, estaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras me miraba con una mueca de superioridad. Me agradó que me viera así pero, yo también quería ver lo del otro día de mejor manera, sin que sus brazos escandalosamente grandes se interpusiera a aquel torso que a través de esa camisa no se miraba nada, pero nada mal.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante —musitó mientras analizaba su siguiente jugada, probablemente estaba en problemas, no quería despejarme de toda mi ropa... al menos no antes que él. 

—Creo que sí —tenía la mejor jugada del mundo.

Entonces él tan confiado y excéntrico de sus habilidades cayó en mi trampa sin mucho esfuerzo. 

—Creo que sí, se esta poniendo interesante —dije, ¿ya sería muy obvio para él que yo quería verlo desnudo?

Él sonrió de lado y con suma delicadeza y lentitud desabrochó cada botón de su camisa blanca, y la dejó caer al suelo.  
Ahora si estaba alucinando, a pesar de que la mesa no me deja ver todo lo que quería, podía ver sus jodidos –y seguro deliciosos– pectorales, su clavícula y su cuello, tenía que ganar; quizá al ganar el juego tendría algo más que solo verlo... ojalá. El adormecedor aroma varonil llegó hasta mi olfato, y efectivamente si tenía un olor era ese, olía a perfección, a galanura, olía a Tony Stark.

—Prosigue —fue lo único que dijo, subió sus brazos a la mesa, y yo ya no podía con aquello, sus velludos y grandes brazos alardeaban en la mesa y el reluciente reloj era lo que adornaba aquella ya de por si hermosa muñeca, ¿quería que perdiera la cordura? Porque mucha... no tenía.

Tranquilo Peter, piensa en el Cap leyendo el periódico en el baño, piensa en Clint cortándose las uñas de los pies, piensa en Bruce adormilado por la mañana, piensa en Thor babeando en sus siesta... piensa en Tony semidesnudo... bien, eso no sirvió. 

De nuevo otro movimiento en falso hizo que mi táctica funcionase dejando al señor Stark con una pieza menos al igual que sin una prenda. Que sea el pantalón, que sea el pantalón, que sea el pantalón...

—Este debería contar por dos, no es por presumir ni nada pero barato no es —dijo sacándose el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y dejándolo en el desorden de ropa que tenía a su izquierda.

—Las reglas son las reglas, es una prenda solamente —dije, era obvio que era un tremendo genio, no iba a dejarse quitar esa ansiada prenda así sin más.

Pero yo también tenía un par de ideas, para que cayera primero.  
¡Estaba a dos buenos movimientos de dejarlo desnudo!

—Cómo digas, Sheriff del ajedrez —se burló el señor Stark para proseguir analizando aquel tablero.

Me tomé un milisegundo para analizar aquella situación, lo tenía ahí frente a mí, estaba descalzo, no tenía reloj, ni gafas –por suerte no tenía sino también las hubiese usado como prenda–, tenía los brazos y el torso totalmente al descubierto, libre para que mis ojos se saciaran de esa maravillosa vista. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan gay a veces? ¿Por qué el señor Stark tiene que ser tan guapo? ¿Por qué estás leyendo esta basura? Dudas existenciales, eso eran. De igual modo seguía siendo extraña la situación, extraña y excitante.

Entonces después de divagar en pensamientos poco concisos noté que ya había perdido otra pieza más, básicamente era trampa, porque él y su hermosura me estaba distrayendo. Pero no podía quejarme.

—Tu turno, Peter —dijo él divertido entonces era mi momento, él se quitó su reloj, yo me quitaría mi pulsera de la amistad que me regaló Ned.

Era divertido y hasta sentía la rivalidad, se que el quería verme desnudo, tanto como yo quería verlo desnudo a él, pero no iba a ser el primero, no iba a ser tan fácil. 

—¿Tienes anillos o piercings?, pregunta muy seria —cuestionó mirándome serio. 

—No, no tiene de que preocuparse, solo de que le gane quizá —bromeé, y soltó una carcajada. 

Entonces nuevamente en un momento hubo un movimiento que provocó los dos nos quedáramos sin una pieza, nos comimos figurativamente, ojalá también literalmente...

Entonces hubo un momento en el cual nos miramos, hubo un choque de miradas intenso.   
Entonces vi como llevó sus manos a su pantalón, tenía vergüenza, si yo bajaba mi pantalón iba a ser muy notable lo que estaba provocándole a mi pobre y delicado cuerpo.

Entonces se quitó el cinturón, y... y lo dejó caer como prenda, sí, es un jodido genio, pero después de todo no era mala idea.

—Paciencia, paciencia —bromeó dejando el cinturón de cuero en el suelo.

—Paciencia —repetí del mismo modo jocoso y dejé caer también el mío, la rivalidad ya se había hecho muy notoria.

—Te tengo una pregunta, ¿En serio te atraigo tanto? —preguntó directo, al mejor estilo Tony Stark. Quedé paralizado, ¿qué podía decir?

—Bien, una prenda menos —confirmé sonriendo, no quería hablar de cuánto me atraía y cuanto me excitaba, además ahora sí tendría que quitarse los pantalones y eso evitaba la charla, o solo confirmaba su duda.

Peter: 1  
El jodido y sensual hombre de acero: 0

—Bien, bien, solo por favor no te desmayes —habló bromenado, no me iba a desmayar... creo.

—Ja Ja Ja, ya cumpla con el castigo —ordené, ¡Estaba a punto de verlo casi desnudo! Una prenda más y veré su cuerpo al desnudo, de seguro eso era un sueño.

Se levantó de la silla, bajó el cierre y quitó el pequeño botón del pantalón, para el fin bajarlo, se lo quitó por completo estando solamente en unos boxers grises sin ninguna marca impresa.   
Entonces después de dejar el pantalón en el montón de sus prendas perdidas dio una vuelta un hizo que mi mente volara y mi anatomía empezara a desvariar. Siempre todos en el complejo hablaban del buen trasero que tenía el señor Stark y Dios, en esos boxers se miraban tan jodidamente bien, ¡quería tocarlos! ¡Fuera impulso de idiotez!

Nunca creí que la existencia de algo iba a amargarme la vida pero la existencia de ese boxer estaba arruiando mi vida, mi mente pensó en dos opciones:

1\. Gritarle con ritmo: que se lo quite, que se lo quite, el cual fue descartado luego que mi cerebro estuviese consciente –por un momento– de nuevo.  
2\. Idear un magnífico plan para ganarle y por accidentes del destino caer de trasero en su regazo.

Quizá solamente lo de idear el plan era prudente... pero he ahí el problema, no soy alguien prudente.

—¿Peter, chico estás bien? —hablaba él tratando de sacarme de mi burbuja de pensamientos y estupideces –mayormente estupideces muy calientes–.

Entonces regresé, como si en un viaje astral hubiese cruzado el planeta a una velocidad incalculable. Y ahí tenía a Tony Stark solamente con un boxer en su cuerpo, el cual llegaba hasta sus muslos, no era grande y no era pequeño, y por la cercanía noté aquel bulto que se escondía en aquella afortunada tela...

—¿Podrías dejar de verme la entrepierna? —preguntó el señor Stark serio, y hasta molesto por su tono, entonces quité mi vista de aquel –maravilloso y jugoso– bulto para verlo a los ojos.

—No.. eh... perdón, es solo qué —lo odio, sabe como avergonzarme. 

El empezó a reír, ¿qué era lo gracioso hacerme sonrojar?

—Era para que regresarás a la vida, te fuiste por unos segundos mientras mirabas mis partes más nobles —dijo sentándose de nuevo—. Pero bueno, terminemos esto.

Ya había vuelto a la realidad que no parecía tan real, tenía miedo de despertar en ese momento y enterarme de que todo era un sueño.

Los descuidos cuestan caro, muy caro, y eso costó el mío, por embobarme en su jodido paquete me perdí en el juego y dejé que me eliminara una de mis piezas más fuertes. Ahora sí, tenía que quitarme los pantalones, excelente jugada señor Stark.

O quizá no... por tratar de eliminar aquella pieza habia puesto en peligro una de sus piezas más fuertes... es decir la pieza fundamental.   
Básicamente había ganado ya. ¡Siiiiiiiiii! 

Entonces me levanté de la silla del mismo modo qué lo hizo él y eliminé aquella prenda con una sonrisa burlona, ya había ganado y él de seguro no lo había notado por estar viéndome del mismo modo embobado como me quitaba aquellos jeans. La forma en la que me miraba me excitaba y por más que trataba de evitarlo, mi miembro ya era alguien que tenía la suficiente edad para actuar como se le diese la gana.

—Tienes una araña allí, o estás feliz de verme —se burló el mirando mi temerosa erección.  
Oh, señor Stark, voy a gozar dejarlo desnudo, literalmente.

—Ambas, pero sigamos jugando, aún quedan piezas —dije sentándome, ya no me iba a avergonzar, estaba más excitado que avergonzado y quería ver el motivo de aquella locura de las mujeres, ya que según mi investigación de "anatomía de hombres sexys" el señor Stark tenía un don, y no, no era su inteligencia. 

—Espera, yo di una vuelta, merezco una tambien —exigió él de manera de berrinche de millonario, bien, lo hice porque quise, no porque un millonario increíblemente sexy semidesnudo me lo pidiera, ¿bien?

—Tienes un buen trasero.

—Por dos —uff, él quizá no podía ver pero su trasero también estaba tan lindo que podria dormir sobre él sin ningún inconveniente. 

Entonces su sonrisa se vio reemplazada por un semblante serio, o había visto que tenía todo perdido o no entendió lo que dije.

Meh, igual moví mi Reina eliminando así su Rey, terminando el juego y dejándolo con una prenda menos, la cual era la única que tenía.  
¡We are the champions, we are the champions!

Me sentía feliz, iba a ver el paquete del hombre de hierro, ¡muchas noches de manoseo seguras!   
¿Qué? ¿Sabías que es recomendado por doctores?, lo hago solo para no sufrir de cáncer de próstata y pensar en el señor Stark es solo una ayudadita a salvarme la vida, ni una próstata menos.

—Bien, sé reconocer mis derrotas, y perdí, buen juego puedes marcharte, Peter —lo mire serio, no pensaba irme— bien, niño cochino, un juego es un juego y soy un hombre de palabra. 

Se empujó con los pies descalzos del suelo y retrocedió un poco. 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó nuevamente él sonriendo, ¡ya hazlo!

—¡Si, obvio! —bufé. 

—Bien, solo déjame decirte que el Cap y América están muy decepcionados de ti —y entonces la prenda ya estaba en sus rodillas, con las piernas la bajó, se inclinó tomó el enigmático boxer gris y lo dejo con el resto de ropa.

Morí por varios segundos, estaba viendo al señor Stark desnudo, ¿cómo que hace calor, no?  
El muy descarado sonrió ladinamente y abrió las piernas mientras jugueteo con su –muy bien acertada por mi tarea– erección. Estaba seguro que tenía una cara de idiota, pero no me importaba aquella vista era incomparable, todo esto lo tuve que ver debajo de la mesa.

Mi erección ya estaba tan dura como la de él, y por dios que quería hacer con él todo lo que alguna vez escuché que hacian con modelos, obviamente mil veces mejor.

—¿Estás feliz? Ya me avergonzaste —dijo el señor Stark sonriendo, es un engreído, un hermoso engreído—. Obtuviste lo que querías, verme tan vulnerable, pero ¿no hay premio de consolación para mi? Es decir yo también me esforcé mucho —dijo todo de manera tentadora mientras masajeaba su erección, era un cínico y por una extraña razón eso me excitaba a toneladas. 

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté tratando de no tragar saliva de manera extraña o de chuparme los labios.

—Estoy desnudo, oye no lo sé —dijo refiriéndose a que era obvio que quería, bueno, lo que ambos queríamos.

Yo sonreí nervioso, por más seguridad que tuviese él podía derrumbarla con su sentido del humor y su hablar sin rodeos. 

—Antes de cualquier cosa, tienes que reponer mi pregunta, ¿te atraigo? ¿Por qué no sales del clóset si es obvio que eres gay? Y ¿quisieras ayudarme con esto? —dijo señalando su erección, quedé en un shock perpetuo, por supuesto que quería— responde una por una.

Tragué saliva justo de la manera que no quería hacerlo y traté de concentrarme en las preguntas. 

Bien.

—Sí, me atrae y mucho —hice una pausa rápida para pensar en la siguiente pregunta y su respuesta— bueno, porque crei que era muy obvio, o es que acaso los heterosexuales les dicen a sus papás "oigan soy heterosexual", no. Y finalmente, ¡diablos, si!

Entonces él sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa, casi tan hermosa como su miembro, no, no se crean, las dos están bonitas. A las dos les daría un beso.

—Muy en claro, pero ven entonces —ordenó, yo no quería parecer un inexperto, entonces tratando de parecer alguien sensual tiré la silla y empecé a gatear a él por debajo de la mesa, estaba tan excitado que podría jurar que en ese momento quemaba. Él me miró desde su silla cuando llegué. Quería chuparle el alma.

—Tu ganaste, Peter —dijo en un ademán con sus manos, y por lo que entendí tenia el jodido permiso para hacer con él lo que quisiera, aunque también quería que él me hiciera muchas cosas a mi.

Me senté de cuclillas en medio de sus piernas, tenía la mejor puta vista de la vida, y sin más que decir, comencé a pasar mi lengua por sus rodillas bajando hasta sus tobillos, no iba a lanzarme a por su miembro así como asi, tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poquito.

El solamente soltaba risitas y se dejaba hacer los que fuese.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, era Natasha y lo noté por debajo de la mesa por sus tacones negros. ¿Alguna otra mala idea? Estaba yo debajo de la mesa, a punto de chuparle el pene al señor Stark y nos interrumpen, no eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que iba a descubrirnos.  
Me quedé helado, tenía el pie del señor Stark en mi boca, y estaba atónito, entonces sentí como el señor Stark sacó su pie de mi boca y me dio una leve patadita, la cual significaba "no salgas o no me chuparas el pene". 

—Natasha, tú y tu afán de molestar —dijo el señor Stark, solamente podía ver sus las piernas desnudas de él y las de femeninas piernas de Natasha, y en un pensamiento tonto me dije que prefería mil veces aquellas musculosas y velludas piernas del señor Stark.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —fue lo que preguntó la espía. 

—Hace calor, y es mi laboratorio, se supone que nadie puede entrar aquí más qué yo —se excusó el señor Stark.

—Me da igual, solamente necesito que firmes esto, y puedes seguir haciendo lo que sea que estabas haciendo... espero que ese atornillador no haya sufrido de algún tipo de abuso de tu parte —dijo ella, solté una pequeña risita, porque ¡vamos fue gracioso!

—Bien, ahí está, puedes marcharte, Nat —dijo el señor Stark y pude notar que estaba evitando el tema.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, Peter —dijo antes de salir del laboratorio.

No supe si contestar o no.  
Entonces el señor Stark regresó a la silla, me miró y rodó los ojos lo cual entendí cómo: Da igual. 

—Perdona, no sabe respetar, ahora chupa. 

Si papi, no, eso sería muy pornográfico. 

Entonces me puse de rodillas frente al miembro de hierro, le tomé la cintura y rodee la erección con mi boca, y empecé a succionar de manera lenta, calmada, y saboreando el miembro de un millonario.   
Mis manos tocaban los muslos del señor Stark, sus abdominales, su pecho, su barba, sus piernas y por supuesto masajeaba su erección al igual que la mía.  
Tony Stark tenía un pene envidiable, era grande y sabía delicioso, de hecho ni sabia a nada, pero por alguna extraña razón me gustabas chuparla, me excitaba ver como disfrutaba de mi boca en su longitud. Sus gemiditos me excitaban y aceleraban mi corazón.

Succiona, saborea, masajea, y llévalo hasta la garganta.   
Mis labios saboreaban cada milímetro de aquel pedazo de carne. 

—Eso es Peter, así —gemía Tony moviéndose en la silla por el buen placer que asumí que le estaba brindando.  
Era el irreal que mi percepción, jamás había llegado a tanto en mis sueños sin despertar más mojado que un río.  
Pero ahora era real, muy real, el señor Stark me estaba cogiendo la jodida boca, necesitaba más.   
Estaba seguro que iba a sacarle hasta la última gota de su super-costosa leche. 

Ahí estaba yo, de rodillas ante mi jodido crush adolescente, tocando hasta lo que no debía y metiendo todo lo que pudiese en mi jodida garganta, no quería ser como cualquier otro u otra, quería que cuando estuviese excitado pensara en mí y en lo bien que lo hice sentir, trataba de dar mi mejor esfuerzo como perra traga leche, y creo que era suficiente porque él estaba gimiendo descontrolado y su mano me pegaba más y más a él, hasta qué mi nariz rozó los casi inexistentes vellos de su pelvis y mi garganta hizo aquel peculiar sonido pornográfico. Me estaba ahogando y estaba riendo, el sacó su mojada y dura atraganta-gargantas de mi, y sentí dos cosas, risa y ganas de volver a chuparsela. 

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó desde arriba, yo lo mire de la forma más excitante que pude mientras me dio salchichazo en la cara, lo cual me excitó y me causó más gracia.

—Es solo qué —reí— me dio risa el sonido de mi boca —dije tratando de cachar su pene con mi boca.

—Dios, eres un jodido niño —dijo mientras no detenía los golpes de su miembro en mi cara, sería la primera vez en mi vida que dejaría que alguien me golpeara sin hacer algo al respecto. 

—Así le encanto ¿no? —murmuré mientras lamia su escroto.

—¿Como puede ser que me excite un niño? —preguntó levantándome del suelo, para sentarme en su regazo.

—¿Como puede ser que me excite un viejo? —pregunté divertido, quería que se enojara y me cogiera como animal, quizá no era tan buena idea... pero al diablo, cojame señor Stark.

—¿Como qué un viejo?... —me regañó, estaba literalmente sentado en su pene y parte de estómago, no quería lastimar a toñito. 

Sonreí de manera caliente y lo tomé del cuello. 

—¿Qué no entiende que me gusta así?, me gusta su experiencia, así que déjese de regaños de viejito y sigamos esto —me besó, y no era un beso de esos suaves y dulces, era un beso de aquellos que te dejan helados sin nada que hacer más que tratar de seguir el compás de los labios más dulces y experimentados. 

Me restregaba su erección en mi trasero mientras me manoseaba y besaba de manera aberrante y deliciosa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el señor Stark, por qué era tan excitante?

Entonces sin más pedi lo que quería.

—Cojame —pedí cuando pude liberarme de la prisión de sus hábiles y deliciosos labios.

—Pidemelo por favor —dijo él sonriendo de esa manera tan egocéntrica..

—Yo gané, así que puedo pedir lo que sea —aseguré, el arqueó una ceja esbozo una media sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza—. Bien, por favor, señor Stark, cojame.

—No sabes cuanto me excita el "señor Stark" —dijo dándome una mordida suave de labio—. Dame —pidió metiéndome los dedos en la boca.

Entonces dejé que sus grandes dedos entraran en mi boca; esos dedos, el solo hecho de que fueran sus dedos hacían que mi erección creciera.

—Quítate esos boxers —me ordenó en un susurro.

—Si, señor. 

Hice lo que quería, y ahí estábamos desnudos, yo encima de su pene mientras tenía sus dedos en mi boca, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados los llevo hasta su erección para mojarla de mi saliva. 

—Quiero aclarar que no me tienes contento, te haré pagar por ofenderte de manera brutal al decirme viejo —dijo, introduciendose en mi. 

Mi subconsciente me abandonó, al igual que mi cordura, ¿alguien los vio? Nah, da igual, de hecho los reemplazo un dolor raramente placentero.  
Tenia mis dudas de si yo era masoquista, o así era el sexo anal, es decir si he tenido sexo pero... olvidenlo.

Lo tomé del pelo, y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Por qué demonios es tan sensual? ¿Es un requisito para ser millonario? —le gemí en la cara.

—Si fuese asi, tu también fueras millonario entonces, cállate y déjame cogerte —pidió, e iba a decir algo, pero si me callan sus calientes y dominantes besos... no me quejo de nada.

Nos comimos la boca, me cogio con fuerza y rudeza, me mordisqueo los labios, me tocó hasta la garganta –literalmente– su barba de seguro me estaba dejando roja la cara pero que demonios, el solo hecho de pensar que tendría "daños colaterales de sexo con el señor Stark" me excitaba más, estupido y sensual señor Stark. 

El sonido enigmático de las pieles chocando ya era audible, y ya sentía como su miembro comenzaba a desechar su semilla, quería que se viniera dentro de mi, que me embarazara si fuera posible. En retrospectiva, estaba actuando como perra, pero ¿quién no lo sería con el señor Stark a su disposición?

En una penetración, estando él completamente hundido en mi –cabe aclarar que no creí posible que todo eso iba a caber en mí– hice movimientos circulares con mi trasero, tratando de volverlo loco, casi tanto como yo lo estaba, me dolía, pero el placer iba creciendo espontáneamente. 

El bufó con su voz grave y yo recorrí su cuello con mi nariz olfateando su aroma tanto corporal como de su Colonia. Olia a encanto.  
Entonces salió de mi y me sento en la mesa, poniéndose también de pie.

—Tu estrechez me va a volver loco —me dijo de manera sensual; porque todo lo que hacia era sensual, incluso respirar.

Lanzó varios metros lejos de ahí el tablero y las piezas del ajedrez mientras tocaba mi erección y mi cuerpo marcado.

—Y usted a mí —jadee, a duras penas pude emular aquellas palabras, no era yo quien tenía posesión de mi cuerpo, era mi lado perverso y lujurioso... ah no, entonces si era yo.

Entró nuevamente en mí, con su rudeza, ¡por Dios! ¡Santos penes grandes! Sentía como su miembro se abría paso por mi entrada, y yo le subí las piernas a los hombros para que fuera más fácil. Tenía la mejor jodida vista de su cuerpo y de su sudorosa cara de placer, podía hacer eso por él, podía ser su perra sin problemas. Y sin problemas podría lamer todo lo que él quisiera...

Él con aquella seguridad que tenía me tomó las piernas y las lamió mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo frenético y eufórico, su pelvis chocaba con mis trasero creando nuevamente aquel sonido grotesco y delicioso, ya no podía más, iba a correrme ahí mismo, viendo esa hermosa cara que tiene disfrutando del placer que YO le estaba dando, no podía más.

—¡No puedo, voy a llegar! —jadee. 

—Oh, no lo creo, Peter —demandó él sonriendo mientras seguía penetrandome.  
Ya no podía con eso, me estaba cogiendo de una manera tan placentera que me podría desmayar de tanto, arqueaba mi espalda y sentía que mi orgasmo estaba llegando, sentía sus manos en mis piernas y juro que iba a explotar.

Pero entonces el señor Stark presionó dos de sus dedos en donde terminaban mis testículos, cuando presionó sentí como esta parte de mi palpitaba incontrolable. Entonces mis ganas de eyacular cesaron dolorosa y considerablemente. 

—No te vendrás, hasta que yo te deje —habló él de manera excitante en voz grave.

—Si quiere —gemí—... que no me venga rápido, no hable de ese modo tan sexy.

—Eso no lo controlo, pequeño, es natural —dijo sonriendo y guiñandome un jodido ojo.

Poniendo en riesgo de tener un calambre o alguna lesión me levante para darle de besos y así olvidar el tema de eyacular, al menos hasta que me diera permiso. Su erección se comía mi trasero y mi boca se comía la suya. A cualquier otra persona le hubiese incomodado aquella barba del señor Stark pero a mi me excitaba a niveles estratosféricos, pero aquellos dedos experimentados del señor Stark no me dejan liberar mi pobre semen y conseguir ese ansiado orgasmo, es decir, no queria que esto acabe pero quería sentir el mayor grado de excitación ya, y si él seguía penetrandome así lo iba a conseguir con su permiso o no.

Quizá pasaron diez minutos más, o media hora, ¿es que acaso la hora era relevante?  
Entonces ya no podía, estábamos bañados en sudor, estábamos exhaustos y queríamos aquel momento. 

—¿Quieres que te termine adentro, Peter? ¿Quieres venirte ya? Responde —me pidió a regañadientes y tomándome del cabello.

—¡Ah, si!, ¡señor Stark, termine adentro! —pedí a milímetros de su dulce boca. 

Entonces después de tanto haber golpeado mi próstata sus dedos se separaron de mi, para así dejar que me corriera. Fue el momento más jodidamente intenso y satisfactorio de mi vida, apreté de sus caderas con mis piernas, apreté su grande mano, arquee mi espalda y gemi como perra pariendo.   
Mi miembro disparó grandes cantidades de mi semen haciendo un completo desastre en mi cuerpo y en el suyo.

—¡Joder! —gimió el señor Stark y creí saber porqué, yo aún desvariando y sin saber con completa seguridad quién era y como me llamaba, sentí como mi trasero se contraía aún con su mimbro adentro y por un momento sentí que otro orgasmo iba a apoderarse de mi.

Entonces mientras mi cuerpo se contraía y sentía más averías en mi cuerpo sentí como su gran miembro empezaba a dejar aquella sustancia caliente dentro de mi mientras el se quejaba de manera muy excitante, estaba muriendo de placer, y entonces otro orgasmo se apoderó de mi, por obviedad mi liquido seminal fue menos que en mi primer orgasmo pero estaba tan complacido que de seguro no iba a poder caminar bien al siguiente día.  
Pero vamos, era por una muy buena causa.  
¡La mejor puta noche de mi vida! 

Sentí como su pegajosa erección salió de mi, mientras ambos seguíamos tratando de contener una cantidad considerable de aire para no morir. 

—Es el mejor jodido juego de mi vida —musité a penas con aire en mi caja torácica. 

—Si, lo sé —dijo cayendo al lado mío en aquella mesa.

Entonces lo volteé a ver, estaba tan hermoso así agitado, era guapo incluso post sexo, sudoroso, ¿es que nunca se ve mal?  
Entonces mi sentido arácnido se agudizó, ¿qué?

Y la mesa en la que estábamos cayó, tirandonos a ambos al suelo, ¡excelente!  
Estaba yo, aún cansando y mi trasero lleno de leche del señor Stark, estaba feliz y divertido por el golpazo que nos dimos en el frío suelo.

Entonces casi de la nada una de sus máquinas se acercó a nosotros y nos llenó de extintor, ¿qué demonios?

—¡¡Babaass!!


End file.
